User talk:Wilson1964
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Series 2.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 20:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hello Shaun. Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for everything you've given us so far. It would be great to have pages for all of your team's robots, so any information and/or images you could give us for those would be fantastic. Also, did you have a team name we could use on the pages? Thanks. Christophee (talk) 14:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hello again Shaun. If you're still around, do you happen to remember anything about the qualifying process for the various series you entered, such as which robots you battled and what happened. Don't worry if you can't remember, but it would be great information for us to have. Christophee (talk) 19:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, do you have any pictures of Scorpion? Badnik96 (talk) 20:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Chris Well i also have photos of another Robot i built for series 7 and sold in 2008 to another Roboteer ( As fodder i think ! ). When i remember its name i'll get posting ( checking with Team Mates on that ). I have numerous official leters that i kept from TV21 Ltd relating to qualifying ( or not !!! ) and technical regulations. If they are of interest i can scan them and put on the wikifor you to do with what you want ? Shaun 20:02, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Shaun. I was referring more to your memories of the qualifying battles, if you can actually remember anything about them that is. Anything you want to upload would be great though. Christophee (talk) 15:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Is the shark robot in this video Sharky? Sam (BAZINGA) 10:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Yeah, sorry for labeling you as a vandal on the page, but I did make my reasoning clear in talk pages. I hope you accept this apology and impart any knowledge of the show that we haven't touched on yet. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC)